Bitácora de una Skrull
by legendary
Summary: Soy la Agente Criti Noll de la misión de la Reina Veranke "Nuevo Hogar". Iniciaré una serie de notas de mis avances con el fin de estudiarlas con posterioridad o usarlas como documentos históricos después del éxito de nuestra misión. Él te ama. Capítulo 2: Un Motivo
1. Introducción

**BITÁCORAS DE UNA SKRULL**

**Introducción**

**Bitácora de Infiltración**

**Nombre clave:** Agente Criti Noll

**Localización:** Londres, Inglaterra.

La extracción del huésped fue un éxito. Ahora mismo, está siendo tratado en la sala médica de la Nave I'hr Kalon, la cual ya ha sido habilitada con el fin de contener a los especímenes y operar las suplantaciones una por una.

Todo marchará bien, estoy segura. Pronto Henry Pym estará en mejores condiciones y podré suplantarlo adecuadamente. Es una lástima que haya tenido que partirle algunos huesos para poder contenerlo, no me dejó otra opción.

Para ser sincera conmigo misma, lo disfruté. Estoy segura de que la Avispa es una santa, soportar tanto tiempo a ese soberbio idiota es todo un triunfo. En algún momento debía cansarse, y supongo que verme desnuda en su departamento, mientras él "se duchaba" fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Cuando la suplantación de Pym sea completada debo recordar ir a hacer mi papel de marido arrepentido; después de todo, me atrapó con las manos "en la masa", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Aunque, siendo sincera, si bien es cierto que descubrí lo bastardo egocéntrico y arrogante que puede llegar a ser, sigo teniéndole en alta estima. Cuando lo suplante, le brindaré la gloria que siempre mereció y nunca obtuvo por sus propios medios. Le haré un héroe, le convertiré en una leyenda propia para alguien de su altura. No importa lo idiota que haya sido conmigo, aún le admiro y le quiero, aún creo que es la mejor de las elecciones. 'Él' lo ama, 'Él' nos ama.

Henry Pym, el científico aventurero, el fundador, el de alma quebrada y voluntad rota, el de ánimo abatido y triste, el único ser que conozco capaz de arruinar su propia vida por sí mismo, mucho más rápido y mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona podría arruinarla aún proponiéndoselo. Henry Pym, la mente cuyas ideas más impresionantes, son las más letales. Nunca un hombre con buenas intenciones ha creado tanto caos. Suya la idea de unir a varios héroes en un grupo con objetivos en común, los asquerosos y universalmente peligrosos Vengadores, suya la idea de la creación de Ultron, la máquina genocida más maravillosa de la que he tenido noticia, suya la idea de sintetizar sueros con partículas que desplazan masa de una dimensión a otra, con consecuencias más que interesantes en su aplicación a entes biológicos y más caos entre dimensiones. Henry Pym, y sus disociaciones de identidad, sus problemas emocionales y sus duras caídas. No hay héroe más ambicioso, como tampoco hay héroe con menor autoestima. No hay hombre más egocéntrico, como tampoco existe uno tan incapaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

Por todo eso, Henry Pym es la mejor opción. Un fundador, cuyo voto vale más que el de casi todos los vengadores, exceptuando únicamente a tres de ellos (no cuento a Hulk, él no vota, suele hacer valer su opinión mediante otros métodos, por lo que sé). Un científico, cuyo conocimiento abarca muchas ramas del saber humano y cuyo talento es uno de los cuatro más requeridos por los héroes en este mundo, sin contar lo que trabajar en conjunto con los otros tres científicos más buscados puede producir. Un Vengador, tan antiguo que conoce a todos los amigos y enemigos por conocer. Un loco, del que se puede esperar casi cualquier cosa, sin importar lo estúpida, arriesgada o imposible que pueda parecer. Un rey de los insectos tan preciso que es capaz de estar en todos lados en todo momento sin que nadie se entere. Un Don Nadie, tan poco valorado que jamás sería tomado en cuenta como sospechoso de ser suplantado, cuando el momento de la Invasión llegue.

Cuando yo sea él, me verán, cuando diga algo importante, me escucharán, si invento alguna mentira, me creerán, si pido algo me lo darán. Ocultaré los secretos que me digan y a cambio respetarán mis secretos, podré ocultarles cosas y ellos no podrán ocultarse de mí. La Reina estará orgullosa de mi elección, será la más útil de todas y finalmente podremos poseer lo que por derecho divino nos corresponde. Él nos ama, jamás nos mentiría, y nos prometió el Planeta Azul… y lo tendremos.

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, entre ellos Marvel Comics, Disney, Sony y Fox. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos sin afán de lucro.

Dedicado a mi dulce esposa Yukime Hiwatari


	2. Capítulo 1: Buenas noticias

**Capítulo 1**

**Bitácora de Infiltración**

**Nombre clave:** Agente Criti Noll a. k. a. Dr. Henry Pym

**Localización:** Londres, Inglaterra.

No lo puedo creer. No puede ser esto posible. Sin embargo ha sido Su voluntad y yo no he de hacer nada que vaya en contra. Él me ama. Él nos ama.

Pareciera que fue ayer cuando vi este milagro operando en el cuerpo de mi madre, cuando ella me miraba con todo ese afecto y mi padre sonreía benigno y dulce a nuestro lado

Remontándome a mi infancia, supongo que puedo considerar que mi vida fue difícil. Mi madre era una skrull noble, mi padre pertenecía a la casta de sacerdotes científicos. Ella decidió renunciar a sus privilegios. Él trabajaba casi todo el tiempo en los laboratorios del Palacio. Ella pensó que serían felices un millar de ciclos. Él jamás volvió del laboratorio. Ella se quedó sin nada, más que sus vástagos. Yo tuve que trabajar por las dos.

De mi madre heredé las facciones, el lenguaje noble y el porte, de mi padre la necesidad de saber, la curiosidad y el impulso de dedicar cada día a aprender algo nuevo. Las fuerzas de mi madre iban menguando a medida que iba envejeciendo; con tres hijos más a su lado, la vida se le iba en intentar protegerlos hasta que yo pudiera finalmente asegurar su bienestar total con el fruto de mi trabajo. Pero yo misma era una niña. En el laboratorio, sólo se me permitía asistir a los científicos y observar, ya bastante había hecho nuestro sacerdote principal con haberme aceptado allí debido a la prematura muerte de mi padre.

En aquélla época, en la que mi padre era un gran científico, un grupo de humanos intentó prevenir un ataque de nuestro planeta al suyo asaltando una de nuestras naves. Según ellos, era un aviso de que no tolerarían una invasión; lo que pasó, es que fueron atrapados por nuestros soldados y puestos a disposición del Rey. Nuestro soberano quería paz, no deseaba la guerra con los humanos, pero con todo, decidió darle su merecido a los que vinieron a provocarnos. Ordenó una serie de experimentos sobre su genética y su composición, sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Generar armas que nos permitieran protegernos de ellos. Un hombre de hierro, un llamado Inhumano, el repugnante Reed Richards, un telépata, un hechicero, un hombre acuático. Ellos se resistieron, mi padre murió. Finalmente fueron devueltos a su hogar, pero nosotros nos quedamos con su información genética y sus recuerdos.

Mi madre creía en la paz, decía que el Rey era sabio al no meterse con los humanos y sus feroces Vengadores y Mutantes. Yo quería que pagaran lo que le hicieron a mi padre, pero no podía decirlo.

Aprendí, aprendí mucho, observé los experimentos, escudriñé el conocimiento y el saber skrull, penetré en la espiritualidad de mi pueblo y hallé gracia ante Él, quien me dio estos dones al nacer y me hizo una de sus hijas predilectas. Escuché que una de las princesas estaba en contra de la paz y que ella pensaba que el Planeta Azul era nuestro, porque la profecía describía cómo por derecho divino, un planeta azul y bello sería nuestro nuevo hogar. Debíamos tomarlo, Él lo quería así, Él lo prometió. También escuché que fue exiliada, que la llevaron a un planeta árido y oscuro con el fin de que abandonara su locura que nos llevaría a todos a la muerte. Ella predijo que iríamos a buscarla cuando fuera el momento. Nadie le creyó.

Cuando nuestra gente fue asesinada en el fuego cruzado de una guerra interestelar, cuando nuestro hogar fue destruido, cuando mi madre pereció asesinada intentando proteger a mis hermanos, fue en ese momento en que notamos que sólo había dos caminos: buscar al príncipe bastardo, quien vivía en la Tierra, hijo de una desaparecida princesa skrull y un sucio kree, o buscar a la princesa olvidada que nos prometía la Tierra. La última de las herederas directas, aunque no la única noble que quedaba, la Princesa Veranke. Decidimos al calor del dolor y la incertidumbre y entonces, al lado de ella, abrazamos el camino de la invasión, bajo el amparo de Él y su profundo amor por todos nosotros.

Cuando conocí a la ahora Reina Veranke, el día que ella visitó lo que quedaba de nuestros laboratorios, en una nave que habíamos habilitado antes de la destrucción de nuestro planeta, me llené de felicidad. Mi corazón halló en ella el consuelo al dolor. Yo ya no tenía a nadie, tal como ella ya no tenía a nadie, y deseaba ser tan fuerte como ella era. Mi único deseo era servir a su propósito, un propósito nuevo que me permitiría no sólo obtener venganza por mi padre muerto, sino también tener un nuevo hogar, el hogar que no pude tener con mi madre, con mis hermanitos, a quienes seguiré amando hasta que no quede nada de mí.

Ella autorizó la investigación profunda con los recuerdos y la genética de los humanos que nos habían atacado, de quienes habíamos hecho clones suficientes para que sirvieran a nuestros propósitos. Yo estaba en la división de la clasificación de recuerdos. Debíamos ordenar la historia de las vidas de esos hombres con el fin de estructurar una línea temporal que incluyera todas las posibles amenazas y resistencias a una próxima invasión.

Por ser la hija de una noble y por tener ideas radicales, así como por haberme unido a su facción religiosa y haber adquirido un alto conocimiento en la división en la que me encontraba, la Princesa halló en mí, primero a una skrull inteligente y comprometida con la causa, y luego a una amiga y confidente. Era, de algún modo, mi tía, por lo que nos sentimos unidas profundamente, no sólo por nuestro anhelo de servir a un propósito más grande, sino también por los lazos de sangre que nos unían, que aunque finos, eran únicos.

Fue por ella por quien profundicé en el conocimiento de nuestro Dios, fue por ella que conocí cuánto Él nos ama. Gracias a ella pude supervisar más de cerca otras investigaciones y aprender un poco más sobre genética y anatomía humanas. Gracias a ella, se me permitió observar más allá de lo que muchos otros skrull habían visto, casi la totalidad de todo lo que componía nuestro plan.

Necesitábamos suplantarlos sin que ellos se enteraran. Nuestros científicos no podían dar con un método lo suficientemente bueno para ello, por lo que comenzamos a usar a los clones. Al final, fueron ellos quienes nos dieron la clave para lograrlo. Sólo una mente como la del detestable Reed Richards fue capaz de concebir el peor escenario posible para una invasión skrull en su propio planeta. Y finalmente la parte más importante del plan estaba lista. La idea.

Ahora debíamos ponerlo en marcha. Se hicieron los estudios genéticos, se hicieron muchas pruebas, finalmente logramos el método, gracias al resto de los clones que teníamos disponibles y podíamos empezar la infiltración.

Era allí donde nosotros entrábamos. Mi división pasó todo ese tiempo buscando piezas capaces de ser suplantadas para lograr un control en todas las estructuras posibles. Detectamos diferentes estratos sociales, la clase noble, la clase política, la clase guerrera, la clase artística, la clase comerciante, el pueblo y los esclavos. Cada una de estas clases incluía a su vez estratos e instituciones y nosotros debíamos infiltrarlas todas. Era central, sólo de ese modo podíamos realmente hacerles sentir nuestra presencia y que la invasión era inminente, imparable y necesaria. Íbamos a salvarlos de sí mismos, gobernarlos con sabiduría. Nos quedaríamos con el Planeta Azul, pero no deseábamos exterminarlos, no… ellos nos servirían y nosotros veríamos por ellos.

Mirando los recuerdos de los humanos, quienes se hacían llamar "Iluminati", detecté a un humano en especial. Uno que estaba más presente en las mentes de Reed Richards, Namor el Atlante y Tony Stark. Cualquiera hubiera imaginado que la idea de los Vengadores había sido de un visionario (como se hace llamar) como Stark, pero no había sido así. La idea provenía de un hombre que deseó vengar a su esposa muerta, un hombre que podía controlar insectos y hacerse tan pequeño como una de las llamadas 'hormigas'. Su presencia y peripecias se dibujaban en todo lo que Stark podía recordar como la historia de los Vengadores y me sorprendí a mí misma enfadándome por la poca atención que todos esos musculosos sobrevalorados le prestaban. Su nombre: Henry Pym, su habilidad especial: pasar desapercibido hasta que hubiera una amenaza nivel extinción para ser llamado. Una mente científica hermana, bastante incomprendida y solitaria. A menudo demasiado enloquecido y abrumado por sus problemas como para ser tomado en cuenta como un verdadero guerrero, la mayor parte del tiempo sólo interesado en su laboratorio. 'Como mi padre' pensé en una ocasión.

No pude evitar hablar con emoción de él frente a la princesa, de sus muchos aciertos infravalorados, de sus muchos errores demasiado exagerados, de la manera en que lo juzgaban por ser un pacifista, amante de su ciencia y su conocimiento. Ella casi toma como blasfemia mi amor por él, hasta que le expliqué que él sería el huésped perfecto. Analizamos juntas el caso y, aunque aún algo reticente, me dio la razón.

Comenzamos suplantando a oficiales de bajo perfil en SHIELD, HYDRA, IMA y La Mano. Los primeros que fueron suplantados fueron puestos en una nave que llamamos I'hr Kalon "La Luz", la cual iba a servir de cárcel para nuestros huéspedes y Centro para el Ritual de Transformación. Muchos de ellos, fueron elegidos por no tener familia o amigos cercanos, algunos otros eran más fáciles, como los de La Mano, debido a que parte de su vida era el no tener apego alguno en el mundo y servir a su amo sin pensar en sí mismos como individuos, sino como parte de un colectivo. Sólo se tenía que secuestrar a uno y suplantarlo, el skrull que se quedaba en su lugar sólo debía mantenerse callado y ocasionalmente luchar, haciendo un esfuerzo por sobrevivir con el fin de no ser descubiertos.

Pero cuando se trató de suplantar poderosos, iniciamos con Elektra y, posteriormente, con la misma Reina Veranke. Ella fue valiente y fuerte, fue maravillosa. Logró sobreponerse a la transformación, logró mantener su identidad por sobre la de Jessica Drew, la espía, la doble cara que servía a dos amos sin saber qué diablos pintaba allí.

El método funcionó, era perfecto. Nadie se dio cuenta. Entonces se elegiría a uno más. Decidí ser yo. La Reina se negaba a que yo fuera a pelear a campo abierto, pero yo deseaba estar allí, yo deseaba pelear en primera línea. Quería mi venganza, y quería ayudarla a ella en todo, acompañarla en un lugar donde estábamos en desventaja, donde todos eran los que decían ser, menos nosotros, donde la verdad era la nuestra y no la de los demás. Por otro lado, yo ya tenía a mi huésped, no iba a permitir que nadie más que yo le suplantara, no a él. Era mío, y de nadie más. Mi querido y arrogante Pym, ¡tenía ya tantos planes para él!

Tomé la identidad de una chica muerta hacía más de sesenta años, esperaba no toparme con nadie que la conociera en la Universidad en la que él daba sus conferencias. También esperé que no se le ocurriera en alguna conferencia hacer la demostración de alguna máquina para detectar skrulls, de otro modo, estaría perdida.

No lo hizo, nada malo ocurrió, todo salió demasiado bien para ser cierto, es así como conocemos la felicidad de estar en el camino que Dios tiene para nosotros. Él nos ama, Él me ama.

Miré su conferencia, fue exquisita, aún para ser conocimiento humano. Pero así era él. No podía despegar mis ojos de su rostro, de sus facciones. Debía fingir fascinación por el plan, sólo que no lo fingí en absoluto. Toda mi fascinación fue real, completamente real. En un momento capté como nuestros ojos se encontraron, toda la sinceridad de su ser, toda su transparencia, toda esa verdadera pasión por la ciencia, por lo que decía y su leve sonrojo cuando notó mi penetrante mirada. No es lo mismo verlo sonreír en un archivo o en un recuerdo de alguien más, no es lo mismo. Mi ser todo se sobrecogió de ternura al verlo sonrojarse por mí. Suspiré como una tonta y seguí escuchando, aun sabiendo que en esos momentos, mis compañeros estaban con su esposa. Un joven diseñador europeo fue suplantado por nosotros y un par de sus asistentes también. La orden era embriagarla y de ser posible evitar a toda costa que ella llegara a dormir con él, incluso, provocar el adulterio, con el fin de causar una ruptura en esa relación y que yo pudiera entrar. En su historia de vida, él se había abierto a otras personas cuando sufría y si era herido por ella, estaría receptivo a mis preguntas, a mi compañía… incluso podría ser que a algo más.

No lo lograron, me enteré de que ellos ni siquiera pudieron sacarle un beso. Cuando mis compañeros hablaron de su fracaso, temí que el plan se comprometiera, sin embargo, al día siguiente, cuando salí de su conferencia, Pym me abordó y me invitó a beber un café, que luego se convirtió en una copa… y luego en más de ellas.

Unas horas después, ya sentía su piel desnuda con mis manos. Ese soberbio pero débil hombre estaba sobre mí, mirándome sin mirarme, y yo le deseaba. Sabía que había algo mal en ello, sabía que era una locura pensar así en él, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan llamativo, un humano demasiado fuera de este mundo, tan radical. Le deseé y le tuve, aunque no completamente. Siempre me quedó claro que no era a mí a quien miraba, sino a ella, siempre a ella. Ella era su mundo y su vida y yo sólo era una venganza, sólo era un ardid.

Con todo, él jamás dijo su nombre, fue amable, dulce, considerado. Fue todo lo que siempre soñé que sería y más y sus penetrantes ojos azules velaron por mí en todo momento. En pocas palabras, lo disfruté, no lo puedo negar. Lo disfruté tanto que repetí, repetí más de una vez.

Salimos a exhibirnos, yo estaba segura de que él quería que su mujer nos viera, pero no me importó, todo iba perfecto. Le hice preguntas, me respondió. Resolvió todas las dudas que tenía sobre él y su relación con Janet Van Dyne y los Vengadores. Me dio todo lo que deseaba y más.

Hoy me doy cuenta de cuánto me dio, hoy que pienso en sus respuestas arrogantes al preguntarle su opinión sobre los skrull, hoy que pienso en lo furiosa que me sentí al escucharle, hoy que recuerdo cómo usé los poderes y la figura de un Hulk para darle un golpe que le dejara completamente a mi merced. Y es que incorporé esa transformación y la de Pietro Maximoff en mi repertorio con éste único fin. Nadie podía vencerle como gigante, nadie podría aplastarlo en su tamaño hormiga, excepto el brutal poder de Hulk. Igualmente, nada podía vencer su aguda y ágil mente, excepto la velocidad de Quicksilver. Juntas, estas habilidades, unidas al elemento sorpresa, me dieron la victoria sobre él. Miré su cuerpo desnudo yacer a mis pies y sentí pena por ese hombre aplastado por mi mano y ensangrentado, pero luego pensé en mi padre y mi venganza y lo olvidé. O creí olvidarlo hasta hoy…

Sólo necesito unos días para ponerla en un lugar seguro, aquí mismo, en América. Mientras tanto, me mantendré con su forma hasta que él pueda brindarme su información genética y yo pueda transformarme en él. La Reina Veranke fue convocada a ser Vengadora y yo los detesto a todos por no tomar a Hank en cuenta para nada. La Reina eligió bien, y no sólo eso, sino que le dio a esa mujer, Jessica Drew un sentido: la convirtió en un Vengador, ella debería agradecerle todo eso y más. En algún momento necesitarán los servicios de Pym y yo estaré allí, pero por el momento, estaré aquí, esperando el día de mi ritual de transformación, aquí, con este nuevo ser. Hoy me doy cuenta de que Henry Pym me dio, no sólo su vida y su identidad, sino que me dio algo más, algo de él y mío…

\- Cariño, precioso tesoro mío… Él te ama…

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, entre ellos Marvel Comics, Disney, Sony y Fox. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos sin afán de lucro.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un Motivo

**Capítulo 2: Un motivo**

**Bitácora de Infiltración**

**Nombre clave:** Agente Criti Noll a. k. a. Dr. Henry Pym

**Localización:** Londres, Inglaterra.

Las cosas no son lo que parecen. Todo en este mundo es más relativo de lo que aparenta, excepto por una cosa: los motivos que uno tiene para vivir.

Mi motivo siempre ha sido mi familia. Mi padre, mi madre, mis hermanos. Cuando ellos murieron, mi motivo era tener un hogar, una familia. Cuando la Reina Veranke apareció, la consideré mi familia y mi motivo más grande. Hoy todo palidece y carece de sentido al pensar en ella, mi tesoro. Pareciera que todo lo que he vivido me llevó a éste sólo momento, a este sólo objetivo: que ella existiera en este mundo, ella es mi familia ahora.

Luego de su nacimiento, el ritual de suplantación se llevó a cabo en mi cuerpo. La misma Reina lo llevó a cabo para mí. Nunca olvidaré la sensación de que un mar de recuerdos, pensamientos y emociones que no son míos me invadieran al punto de olvidar quién era. Janet… Janet… ese nombre presente siempre en todo lo que recorría mi mente casi con desesperación. María, Tony, Bruce, Thor… y Janet, siempre Janet.

Soy humano, soy varón, soy científico, soy aventurero, soy Vengador, soy Henry Pym, soy el Hombre Hormiga, soy el Hombre Gigante, soy Goliat, soy Yellow Jacket. Soy Henry Pym, soy Hank Pym… soy el esposo de Janet… soy ex esposo de Janet, Janet…

Y entonces mi consciencia despertando de golpe en medio de todo ese orgullo, de toda esa culpa, de toda esa presunción y toda esa vergüenza y desesperación, de todo ese miedo y ese rencor, en medio de toda esa vida que me llenaba, pero que no era mía: la existencia, la consciencia de Henry Pym, mi huésped.

¡Ah! Cuánta confusión de sentimientos, cuántas emociones encontradas, cuánto dolor y cuanta culpa y cuán poco orgullo de ser yo mismo. Yo mismo sin ser yo. No soy Henry Pym, soy Criti Noll, soy un Skrull, soy hembra, soy un Vengador… no, no lo soy… ¿o sí?

Sí, soy Vengadora en el sentido de estar aquí por venganza, venganza por el asesinato de mi padre, por la muerte de mi madre, por el dolor causado a mi pueblo. ¿O era para hallar un hogar? Y ¿quién es mi familia? Doris… ella está muerta, Brian falleció también, Ángela… Ángela se fue cuando era un niño. María murió, Janet… Janet es mi familia, ella es mi vida, mi motivo para seguir.

No, Janet ya no es mi esposa, ella se divorció de mí, nos divorciamos, ella… ella se cansó, fue mi culpa, yo fui el culpable. No tengo familia, no tengo nada, no tengo descendencia… Ultron, Jocasta, Visión, Alkhema… no, ellos no son…

Janet ¿no podría ella volver a ser mi familia? ¿No podría ella volver a ser mi esposa? ¿Mi mujer? Amada Janet, la mujer que amo, que siempre amaré. No importa nada, no importa qué, ella es lo único que ocupa mi mente cuando pienso en mi familia. No tengo más que a ella, no necesito más que a ella, ella es mi todo.

Pero no es así. ¿Acaso no mi padre falleció cuando los Iluminati lo mataron? Pero yo no sé nada sobre ellos, sobre los Iluminati. Yo no sé nada sobre ellos, pero si lo sé. Soy hembra, soy un Vengador. Tengo familia, tengo a mi familia… ella, mi descendencia, mi Christine, Christi, Criti. Soy Criti Noll, soy un Skrull y estoy invadiendo la Tierra bajo la identidad del Dr. Henry Pym.

Si dejo que el hilo de mis pensamientos me lleve y simplemente me abandono a ellos, sobrevienen el caos y la confusión. Sé quién soy, logré sobreponer mi consciencia a la de Henry al concluir el Ritual, sin embargo su voluntad es tan fuerte que en ocasiones me vencen sus emociones, sus pensamientos, sus palabras y modos. Y mi amor por él y por su existencia no ayuda en nada, y que tenga con él una hija no ayuda en nada, y que nos parezcamos tanto en motivaciones e intereses no ayuda en nada.

Más aún, mi admiración por él aumentó cuando constaté en mi carne lo que era ser él, en ocasiones creí que me volvería loca con tantas emociones y tantos diversos hilos de pensamiento. Sus ideas eran delirantes, sus recuerdos eran tormentos y su modo de ver el mundo un poema. Yo siempre he visto los colores del universo de cierto modo. Estoy cierta de que es el modo correcto de verlos, por lo que ver brillar las cosas que no están brillando o ver sonidos de colores o estar segura de que un olor corresponde a un cierto estado de ánimo me pareció abrumador. Cuando al fin me di cuenta de que ese era el modo de ver el mundo de Henry, y abracé esos modos como si fueran míos desde el nacimiento, pude aceptarlos y usarlos.

Ver más allá, ser capaz de calcular con tanta facilidad como cuando se lee un menú de restaurante, identificar cualquier estructura y su uso, por más compleja que parezca, eran cosas que se hacen todos los días cuando se es Pym. Me pasa por ejemplo con mi bebé, mi pequeña Christine. Ella es de piel verde, pero sus ojos y deditos brillan en dorado y huele a felicidad color rosa. La vida es así todos los días, un popurrí de percepciones que me llenan los sentidos.

Pero a veces, cuando menos lo esperas, el día se ve sombrío por ningún motivo y entonces el pasado pesa como un lastre del que es imposible deshacerse. Sólo tengo ganas de llorar y no pensar en nada. Recuerdo que mis primeros días como Henry Pym fueron una armonía de colores vivos y números danzantes en medio de un éxtasis sin fin del simple hecho de estar vivo. Luego de un par de semanas, descubrí que un día no podía parar de llorar, todo era triste y los colores eran opacos, como con una esencia de óxido que le daba un toque de desgaste y tendencia a la destrucción. Me asaltaban pesadillas que no eran mías, sentía angustias y padecía terrores nocturnos que me quitaban la respiración.

Pensaba en lo poco que había heredado al mundo y lo peligroso que era ese poco. Pensaba en Ultron 5, Ultron 12 y Salvación I. Pensaba en Jan y en la forma en la que la golpeé, recordaba la existencia de María y me deprimía el haberla olvidado en medio de tantas cosas. Tuve que ir a ver a un psiquiatra para que me recetara tranquilizantes, pastillas para dormir y ansiolíticos que me permitieran levantarme. Todo desapareció un día, en el que de pronto la luz volvió, y el cielo se veía azul, aun estando nublado y entonces la alegría volvió de pronto a las calles y a mi vida y todo parecía positivo y esperanzador. Guardé mis pastillas y fui a visitar a mi pequeña hija. Mi hija como Criti Noll, mi hija como Henry Pym. Me di cuenta entonces de que esas sensaciones eran normales y aprendí a vivir con ellas… y con las pastillas en mis cajones.

También me di cuenta de que mi mundo era ser Henry, y en ese sentido, mi mundo era Janet Van Dyne, pero como Criti no podía permitirme que ella me identificara, no podía permitirme embriagarme del aroma y del amor de la Avispa. Sin esfuerzo creé momentos de discordia y le discutí cada vez que la vi. Ella parecía acostumbrada, así que lo aproveché. Una relación destructiva, se aman pero no se soportan ni pueden estar juntos, es en verdad desesperante. Sin problema, la mantuve lejos y reprimí un visceral impulso de adorarla y caer ante su encanto. Pedí perdón, me humillé, supliqué, como lo haría el verdadero, pero con un subtexto de evitar a toda costa volver con ella. Sólo ella podría descubrir que no era el verdadero si le daba la más mínima oportunidad. Sólo ella podría distraerme del plan. Mi vida, pese a todo, era para la Invasión. Él me ama. Él nos ama.

Y sin embargo, al ver a mi Christi me invaden unas ansias locas de abandonar todo y marcharme. ¿Acaso podremos sostener esta invasión? Parte fundamental en todo esto es que podamos neutralizar a los mutantes. Si los mutantes siguen aquí, entonces cualquiera de ellos podría tener un poder que le permitiera identificarnos. No podemos permitirlo, necesitamos que los humanos y super humanos acaben con los mutantes, los exterminen o los encierren. De ese modo, nuestras posibilidades de éxito se elevan.

Por lo pronto, nada de esto ocurre, las cosas son inciertas, el mundo es pacífico y el café es delicioso. A veces deseo salir corriendo a buscar a mi hija para llevarla fuera de este planeta y buscar un hogar para las dos. Deseo verla crecer, lo deseo tanto. Ella es mi herencia al universo, ella es mi descendencia, mi Christi, mi hija. Él te ama, mundo mío.

Luego de estas memorias, concluiré otro de los videos que le pienso heredar. No sé si sobreviva, no sé si podamos conquistar la Tierra, no sé, no hay nada escrito. Por eso, estos videos me permitirán estar segura de que ella sabe quién soy, quién es mamá y quién es papá. ¡Es tan curiosa! Apenas ha nacido y ya busca respuestas en el mundo que le rodea. La skrull anciana que la cuida le habla de nosotros y, aun cuando aún no habla o entiende el lenguaje, parece capaz de comprender lo que se le dice. Identifica mi rostro y el de su padre, identifica algunos colores y le fascinan las luces. Los videos permanecerán ocultos mientras ella crece y cuando el día llegue, ésta anciana se los dará y ella sabrá quién soy, esté o no viva.

Lástima que no conocerá a su padre, quien permanecerá encerrado para toda la vida. Lástima por él que ya no sabrá que ese anhelo de tener un bebé se hizo realidad, aun cuando no fuera con la mujer que amaba, con quien siempre soñó. Yo lo sabía. Cuando le pregunté el motivo detrás de que él y Janet no tuvieran hijos, él mencionó algo sobre sus problemas emocionales y los riesgos de ser un héroe, pero su voz no mentía, su expresión transparente no podía ocultar el anhelo de tener un hijo con la persona que amaba. Tal vez no me amas Hank Pym, tal vez incluso soy el ser que más odiarás por el resto de tus días en tu claustro en I'hr Kalon, pero te di una hija. Hay alguien de tu sangre en este mundo. Él te ama.

Mi bella Christine, mi bebé, , mi motivo, Él te ama.

...

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, entre ellos Marvel Comics, Disney, Sony y Fox. Esta historia está hecha con fines recreativos sin afán de lucro.


End file.
